


Striptease, lap dance and many more wonderful things

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, Lapdance and striptease, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus decides to mix up a few new cocktails and Alec agrees to be the one tasting them out. One glass leads to much more and with Alec under the influence of alcohol things get a lot more heated between them.





	Striptease, lap dance and many more wonderful things

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the news that we’re probably gonna see drunk Alec in the 3rd season.   
> I’m dedicating this to a special friend of mine, who expressed a wish of me writing this. I hope that you’re gonna like it ;)  
> Enjoy ~
> 
> (Also, yes, I am aware that the title sucks, please excuse me, this was the best I could come up. ^^; )

''Tell me what you think about this one,'' said Magnus and handed Alec another glass of cocktail. Magnus had been trying out mixing new drinks and decided that Alec was a perfect drinking companion to tell him his honest opinion. After making sure that Alec was completely free the next day, the older one invited his boyfriend over to his loft and for the past hour, Alec had been Magnus' guinea pig. However, he didn’t pressure Alec into drinking with him; it was what Alec wished for himself. Lately he had been too strained and a night of drinking would do him good was what he decided on.

 

Alec took the glass, which was filled with an orange coloured liquid into his hand and studied it for a bit. So far, he had already three full glasses of cocktails and he could already feel the alcohol having effect on him. Even though he was still mostly sober, he could feel his head and legs getting tired and heavy, his speech a bit slurred. The last cocktail that Magnus gave him to try out was a bit too strong for his liking, but still delicious. Usually, Alec hated alcohol, but the cocktails that Magnus had been giving him were a completely different story. He glanced over to Magnus, who poured himself a glass of drink as well and gave the other one a broad smile, much broader than his usual smiles and Magnus chuckled when he saw that the alcohol was probably already having an effect on the other one.

 

“You're drinking this one with me?” asked Alec happily and then clinked his glass with Magnus' as if he was making a toast on something. When Magnus nodded, Alec took a big sip of the orange drink and his eyes widened, because he wasn't expecting the cocktail to be so strong. It had a pleasant, orange smell and taste to it, which perfectly hid the amount of alcohol in it. However, when he actually tasted the alcohol, Alec forced the liquid down his throat, feeling a burning sensation hitting his stomach and he closed his eyes tightly as heat started spreading all over his body.

 

“Aw, what's wrong, darling?” asked Magnus in amusement and took a small sip of the drink. “Don't you like it?” he then asked and grinned when Alec shook his head and started coughing before he could give him an answer.

 

“No, no, it's really good. Just,” said Alec when he finally collected himself enough, clearing his throat. “A bit strong, don't you think?” asked the hunter then and his eyes widened when he saw a pout on Magnus' lips as he placed down the drink. Not wanting to hurt the other's feelings, he gulped down the entire glass and forced on a smile when he was done. “See? I really liked it,” stammered Alec and leaned back against the couch when he could feel the last drink kicking in and it was definitely very strong.

 

Magnus only chuckled, but said nothing and emptied his glass as well. Because there was quite a lot of the cocktail left, he poured Alec and himself another glass and Alec just narrowed his eyes, knowing that he should probably stop drinking. Though his rational way of thinking was very hazed by the alcohol, he was still sober enough to know that drinking any more than that would be probably a bad idea. However, when he saw Magnus' puppy-eyed-look, he decided to let loose of his self-control and he took the glass back into his hand, giving Magnus a drunken smile.

 

“Drink up, darling,” said Magnus and even though he had as much to drink as Alec, he was still sober. Years of drinking gave him an advantage to be a lot more tolerant to alcohol and he just silently chuckled when he saw Alec taking another sip of the drink, a smile spreading across his face when emptied that glass as well. “Oh, someone's clearly thirsty,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

 

As Alec kept drinking more, he felt how he finally relaxed and he became unbelievably happy for some reason, which he liked. “I like this cocktail the best,” suddenly announced Alec and flashed Magnus with one of his brightest smiles. “Can I have more of it, please?'' asked Alec and Magnus only shrugged, giving Alec his own glass and earned a kiss from his boyfriend. “You're willing to share yours with mine?” asked Alec in disbelief. “Y-you're the best,” he said. “Like this has to be the most selfless thing to do. You could have the drink all for yourself, but no, you were kind enough to give it to me,” said Alec, getting far too emotional over a glass of alcohol and Magnus only arched an eyebrow.

 

“Well, of course, Alexander,” said Magnus and grinned, knowing that Alec was far too gone to think rationally. “Everything for you, my dear.”

 

Alec kissed Magnus again, before giving his full attention to the glass. Without thinking twice, he emptied it and then let out a satisfied sigh. Magnus was amazing, wasn't he? His body grew hotter and when he suddenly moved his head, the room appeared to be spinning around. Or was that him? Alec frowned, trying to come up with an answer, but in the end failed and started giggling. When he noticed that the glass was empty again, he frowned in disappointment. Alec's eyes widened and he blinked a few times, staring at the empty glass again. Where did the cocktail go? Alec's head was feeling dizzy, but not in a bad way. Also, his body was feeling hotter and hotter and he frowned.

 

“Magnus,” said Alec and frowned. “The cocktail is gone. Where did it go?” he asked seriously, his speech awfully slurred by then and the warlock almost burst into loud laughter. “Why are you laughing?” he then asked, surprised and then he pouted, turning away from the traitor he called his boyfriend.

 

“It ran away,” joked Magnus and honestly, he didn't think that Alec would believe him. Sure, he was drunk, but he wasn't that far gone? However, when he said that, Alec's jaw dropped and he placed a hand on top of his lips.

 

“It ran away?!” stammered Alec and looked down into the empty glass, leaning his head to the side. Did it grow legs and just scram from him? As that visual appeared in front of Alec's eyes, he started laughing at himself and he just shook his head. “Can-can I have another?” asked Alec and brought the glass up to the warlock, who just shook his head.

 

“No can do, handsome. Some other time maybe, but I think you had enough for now,” said Magnus and Alec's face brightened.

 

“You think I'm handsome?” asked Alec overjoyed and straightened himself up, the room spinning in front of his eyes again and he groaned. He shook his head and rubbed his palms together, slowly getting onto his feet. Magnus wanted to help the younger one up, but Alec just signed him to stay put, so he just shrugged, but still kept an eye over Alec. When Alec managed to get onto his feet, he swayed a few times back and forth, but then finally managed to catch balance and he proudly looked over at Magnus, who was now leaned back against the couch, an eyebrow raised when he saw that Alec was clearly up to something.

 

“What's on your mind, Alexander?” asked Magnus when he saw a smug smile appearing on Alec's face.

 

“S-secret,” said Alec and placed a finger on top of his lips. In his drunken state, he somehow came to a conclusion that he needed to make it up to Magnus for everything. For sharing his drink earlier, being there for him and his eyes literally lit up when he thought of a perfect way. “I have a surprise for you,” said Alec, slurring his words.

 

“Oh, you do?” asked Magnus, interested where Alec was going with that. “Well, I do like surprises,” confessed and Alec gave Magnus another drunken smile.

 

Happy to see that Magnus was on board with his little surprise, Alec slowly turned around and grinned when his eyes located Magnus’ stereo. “Perfect,” said Alec, who was now talking to himself and Magnus’ curiosity grew when he saw that his stereo must’ve sparked Alec’s interests. Because he didn’t want to spoil the gift, he just sat there and patiently waited for Alec to do whatever he was planning to do. Alec’s plan was one simple thing; a lap dance. That seemed like a good idea at that time to show Magnus his gratitude for everything.

 

Alec could feel the ground disappearing from his feet a few times as he was making his way to the stereo, but still managed to come there fairly easily. He knew that he was drunk, so he was proud of himself that he didn’t end up tripping over his own feet and making a complete fool out of himself in front of Magnus. He then turned on the stereo and decided on a sultry, the cheesiest song ever, he turned around to Magnus and slowly waddled closer to the couch, where Magnus was fighting back the laughter. The warlock honestly didn’t know where Alec was going with that and he narrowed his eyes when the hunter suddenly started swaying his hips.

 

“Feeling okay, love?” asked Magnus, biting into his lower lip when he saw a pout coming upon Alec’s lips.

 

As Alec started moving his hips to the sound of the music, trying to look sexy for his boyfriend, he felt devastated at Magnus’ question. However, the alcohol in his system didn’t allow him to dwell on that too much and he just sent a wink to Magnus. “More than okay, Magnus,” said Alec, slurring his words again. He then stopped moving for a few moments, feeling faint and he shook his head, trying to make the dizziness go away. “Is it just me or is the room spinning?”

 

“That’s just you, angel,” said Magnus with a chuckle. “You’re drunk.”

 

“Oh!” said Alec and nodded. “That makes sense.”

 

“Do you want to sit down?”

 

“No!” said Alec in panic when he remembered his task. “You-you sit there,” said Alec and put on a seductive smile again. “And enjoy yourself,” he then added as he started clumsily moving again, blowing Magnus a kiss. He then hook his thumb under the hem of his jeans and pulled a bit as he tried to move his hips, trying to look sexy. He placed his other hand over his chest and slowly ran it down to his stomach, lifting his shirt up a bit. “Like what you see?”

 

It only hit Magnus then what Alec was trying to do and when he saw that he was getting a striptease from Alec – fingers crossed that a lap dance as well – he just relaxed back against the couch and watched how Alec’s palm travelled down and revealed his toned stomach. Magnus ran his tongue over his lower lip and just nodded. “I love it,” said Magnus and grinned, realising how lucky he was. He wasn’t about to stop Alec’s little show and when his boyfriend lifted the shirt higher, Magnus let out a hitched breath as Alec placed his other hand onto his stomach. The way that he was still moving his hips make Magnus feel things and he just positioned himself comfortably. “Such talent,” teased Magnus and Alec just beamed with joy.

 

When Alec saw that Magnus was enjoying the show, he decided that it was time for him to lose some clothes and he took his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor eagerly. Magnus whistled and Alec felt his face heating up, but he didn’t stop and he turned around, shaking his butt around and the warlock placed a palm on top of his mouth, not wanting to laugh at Alec, knowing that it would discourage him. Magnus was amazed with how much Alec changed and he took in a deep breath when Alec looked over his shoulder and slapped his own ass. Hard.

 

“Ouch,” whined Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw the unfolding scene in front of his eyes. To be honest, it was turning him on and he stretched out his legs, because it became a bit too uncomfortable to be sitting like that.

 

“Do that again,” ordered Magnus and Alec nodded, slapping his ass again and Magnus bit into his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan. “That’s so hot,” he said and Alec gave him another drunken smile.

 

Alec then walked back to Magnus, who straightened himself up. However, Alec placed a hand on top of his chest and pushed him back against the couch, awkwardly straddling his hips and Magnus’ eyes widened as Alec started rolling his hips on top of him to the sound of music, creating pleasant friction between them, making him fully hard. “You really like this, huh?” asked Alec with a giggle and then turned around, pressing his backside against Magnus’ erection, moving his hips again.

 

By that point, Magnus could only thank the Angels for the lap dance and he wasted no time. He grabbed Alec’s hips and pressed him tighter against himself, a loud gasp escaping Alec’s lips when he felt Magnus rubbing himself against him. Impatiently, Magnus’ fingers made their way to Alec’s stomach and then lower, quickly undoing Alec’s jeans.

 

“Take them off,” said Magnus, breathless and Alec only nodded in agreement.

 

Alec clumsily took his jeans off and Magnus’ jaw dropped for the second time as Alec started moving his hips again. Much to his luck, Alec was wearing tight-fitting boxers, so he could clearly see an outline of his erection, a damp stop in the front making Magnus shiver with delight. Alec then wasted no more time and he straddled Magnus’ hips again, breathless when he felt Magnus’ hand on his ass, squeezing it tightly.

 

“God, yes,” whispered Alec and Magnus grinned.  “Let's do it,” muttered Alec and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck. “Pretty please?” he then asked and Magnus felt his throat going dry. He knew that Alec was drunk, but then again, how could he hold back. Besides, even a sober Alec would probably say something like that.

 

Magnus replied to Alec with a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist, bringing him closer. It was Alec, who deepened their kiss, licking Magnus’ lower lip, inviting him in. Alec felt how his body heated up when he slipped his tongue into Magnus’ hot mouth and he shuddered when their tongues brushed against each other. As their lips were still locked, Magnus slowly parted his eyes a bit and felt how arousal shot right through his body when he saw Alec's face so close.

 

Magnus then quietly hummed into their deep kiss and then he pulled back a little, to catch some air. However, he was soon interrupted, because Alec crushed their lips together once again. He smiled into their kiss. Magnus gently bit Alec’s tongue and his body lit up like a candle when a quiet moan escaped Alec's mouth. He placed his hand behind Alec’s neck. He placed the other one onto the hunter’s chest and smiled when he felt his rapid heartbeat. Alec’s body shook when he felt Magnus’ hand on his chest. Alec’s head was still feeling a bit funny, but he didn’t care much about that. His hands gripped Magnus’ shirt and he pulled him closer. He then took Magnus’ shirt off and licked his lower lip.

 

“Let me do it tonight,” whispered Alec, still sitting on top of Magnus. When Alec looked down at Magnus, he closed his eyes as his vision became blurry and he somehow wished that he could make the dizziness go away. But in the end, it wasn't all that bad.

 

“Hmm?” hummed Magnus and then licked his lower lip, feeling how a new wave of arousal started spreading through his body. Because Alec was just staring down at him, Magnus then frowned, because he thought that the other one had changed his mind. Because of that, Magnus grabbed Alec's hips steadily and slowly started rocking his own hips, creating an amazing friction between them. At that Alec's eyes widened and a surprised moan left his mouth. “Alexander, what are you waiting for?” asked Magnus and chuckled when he saw Alec's widened eyes. “Get to it already.”

 

“Don't worry about it, Magnus. I'll give it to you,” said Alec and a smile appeared on his lips. He then came closer to his lover and whispered into his ear: “Hard.”

 

Magnus' body grew hotter and his left eyebrow arched; things were about to get even more interesting. Without saying anything, Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus hungrily. The other male applied a bit more pressure to the kiss and he immediately parted his lips, after feeling Alec's tongue against his lower lip, begging for entry. With their lips still locked, Alec placed his hand on top of Magnus' chest and started slowly sliding it down, stopping on the lower part of his stomach. Magnus felt his stomach burning with sweet anticipation and he impatiently rocked his hips upwards, making Alec chuckle.

 

Alec's lips started travelling lower and he gasped when Magnus suddenly buried his fingers deep into his hair, tugging onto it gently and his heart started beating faster when he felt how Magnus started playing with his hair. Magnus, on the other hand, was having the time of his life at that moment. He groaned when Alec gently licked his hardened nipple and then gasped when Alec placed his hand onto his tight, gently pressing his fingertips, teasing him and making him even more aroused. Alec placed his other hand on top of the bulge in Magnus' jeans and he giggled.

 

Magnus deepened their kiss by slightly tilting his head to the left and his hands started roaming around Alec's body, making his body shudder with arousal and excitement. Magnus broke their kiss and almost moaned when he saw Alec's face; his eyes were half-lidded, darkened with lust. Alec's face was flushed into deep shades of red, while his mouth was opened slightly as he was panting for air.

 

“Damn it, darling,” said Magnus hoarsely. He then captured Alec's lips with his own and with his fingers, he started tugging Alec's underwear down. When they were removed, Alec gasped when his hard member was finally freed from constrictions of his underwear. Alec wanted to say something, but Magnus was already kissing him again and he didn't even try to battle for dominance of the kiss. His body melted right into it and he moaned when he heard a sound of a zipper being undone and when he opened his eyes, his eyes widened and his heart stated beating faster when he saw Magnus’ cock, his mouth watering at the sight of it.

“Magnus,” moaned Alec.

 

“Yeah?” asked Magnus and his fingers went immediately around Alec's cock, giving it a teasing squeeze and the tip and he then started moving his hand in slow jerks, making Alec moan lewdly. “Do you like that?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded, making the other male chuckle in delight. Magnus then wrapped his other hand around his own erection and started stroking himself fast.

 

“Magnus... so good,” he moaned, wrapped his arms around the other one's neck and started moving his hips, thrusting hard into Magnus' palm. At that, Magnus' smirk widened and he suddenly stopped touching Alec. When the other one was about to complain, he felt how something hard and hot was pressed against his own cock and his body heated up when he saw that that thing was Magnus' own member. Magnus then wrapped his hand around both of their members and started stroking them fast.

 

“By the Angel... so fucking good, Magnus,” moaned Alec out and held himself tighter onto Magnus.

 

“Alexander,” whispered Magnus and then removed his hand. “Blow me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You heard me,” moaned Magnus, wanting to see Alec's full lips stretched around his cock. “Blow me.”

 

Alec swallowed thickly and he felt himself getting even harder, if that was even possible, sinking onto his knees immediately. “Okay,” he said and gave Magnus a tiny smile and did what he was told to do. Placing his lips onto Magnus' chest, Alec slowly kissed his way down and stopped on the lower part of Magnus' stomach and when Alec looked up, his heart started beating faster. He licked his lower lip and then finally took the warlock's length inside of his mouth.

 

A small moan escaped Magnus' lips as Alec did that and he allowed himself to close his eyes and Alec started slowly bobbing his head up and down, making Magnus throw his head back in pleasure. Magnus took a handful of Alec's hair and tugged on it, pushing himself further inside of the warmth of Alec's mouth. Alec's eyes widened when he felt how Magnus' member hit the back of his throat, almost gagging. He moaned when his hair was being tugged on even harder, sending pleasurable vibrations down the other one's cock. Alec started moving his head faster and he then looked up, only to find Magnus looking back down at him and he felt a heat wave flushing over his body. Magnus' eyes were dark with lust, his glamour down and he quickly closed his eyes, finding the other one's gaze to be too intense.

 

Magnus let out an annoyed groan when he felt how Alec stopped moving and he decided to take matters into his own hands. He straightened himself a bit and then grabbed Alec's hair harder, making the other one freeze. Alec decided to stop moving and let Magnus do as he pleased with him. Magnus smirked when he saw how obedient Alec was being all of the sudden and that was exactly what he wanted. It was Magnus' turn to start moving. He buried his fingers into Alec's black hair and began to rock his hips with a slow pace, but he slowly fastened. Alec loved the dominance that Magnus was expressing and his moans got louder as Magnus' thrusts became faster, making Alec gag a few times from having his throat too full of the hard cock. Alec couldn't hold out much longer and he grabbed his own erection, stroking it hard. God, it felt so good.

 

Magnus could feel the pleasure building up and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He allowed himself to look down, finding Alec's face to be one of the most arousing things that he had seen so far. Alec's eyes were slightly teary and were still looking up at him, while his mouth was so perfectly stretched around him. Magnus noticed some of the drool dripping from the corners of Alec's mouth and he gritted his teeth. God he was so, so close, but he didn't want things to end quite yet. However, when he wanted to pull out of Alec's mouth, the other one stopped him by sucking onto his cock harder and Magnus swore that he saw stars.

 

“Alexander, I'm so close. Fuck, I'm gonna come if your d-don't stop,” managed to say Magnus.

 

“Then do it,” said Alec as he took Magnus out of his mouth, but soon took him back inside. Alec could feel that Magnus was close, he could feel his cock pulsating inside of his mouth. And he was close as well. Alec tightened the grip around his own erection and took Magnus' cock out of his mouth. “Come for me, Magnus,” urged him Alec and started stroking Magnus' cock.

 

“O-oh my God,” moaned Magnus and Alec took him back into his warm mouth, coming hard with one final thrust, deep in the other's throat. When Magnus' thick load was released at the back of his throat, Alec came as well, coming all over his hand and he swallowed everything that was spilled at the back of his throat. Magnus then pulled himself out of Alec's mouth, his breathing still rapid, as the other one fall onto the couch, feeling far too lazy or too tired to do anything. Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec and then leaned down, lifting his face up and he kissed Alec, smirking after tasting himself on the other's tongue.

 

“That was amazing,” said Magnus and chuckled when he saw how Alec perked up at the compliment.

 

“Thank you,” mumbled Alec and yawned, climbed onto the couch and lied back against it. Why was he so tired all of the sudden? Ahh... it must've been the alcohol. He then looked back at Magnus, who was now lying on top of him and was kissing his neck. Magnus' lips against his neck made Alec feel calm and he yawned again. He then saw that Magnus was saying something, but as his eyes were getting heavier, he let them fall closed and before he knew it, he was already asleep.

 

“Alexander,” said Magnus and looked at Alec, who appeared to be... asleep? Magnus frowned and then cursed; he was far from being done. “Hey, wake up,” said Magnus and gently shook Alec's shoulder. However, the only response that he received was a yawn and then Alec turned onto his side and Magnus sighed. “You've got to be kidding me. He fell asleep?!”

 

After a few minutes or so, Magnus finally got it, there was no way that Alec was waking up and he sighed, carried him into the bedroom and lied down next to his lover. He then chuckled and continued to watch Alec's sleeping face for quite some time, until he fell asleep as well.

 

When the morning came, Magnus was awakened by loud cursing coming from the bathroom and he hurried there, only to see Alec leaning over the toilet and repeating: “I'm never drinking again,” over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
